moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Awaits
This takes place in Drakion's mind. Drakion stood in familiar house decorated from his childhood. He looked around, and then to himself, he stood only 4 feet tall perhaps about only 10 years old. A soft voice whispered through the room as he heard a warming melody from behind. As he turn his head, pushing black strands of hair from his face, there stood his mother, making lunch in the kitchen. Drakion's lips curled to a smile as he took one step foward and froze. All of limbs froze and his body paralyzed. From the dark recesses of his mind, echoed a dark voice, the sound was like a thousand needles to his head.* It spoke, a demonic growl mixed into the urging tone. "She's not our friend Drakion... she is a human and you are not. She has despised ever giving birth to you. She may smile at you now... but its only a mask. A mask she puts on until she decides to dispose of you. Don't let her control you Drakion... your superior.. you have demon blood flowing through your veins." Drakion's body began to move against his will. Step by step, breath by breath, he closed the gap between him and his mother, his right hand gripping the hilt of a near by rusty dagger they used for skinning animals. As the gap closed and the very warmth of her body radiated upon Drakion's face... his arm released a furious jab to her back, located upon her heart. Warm blood blossom from the wound, pouring upon Drakion's arm and face.* As his mother fell foward on the counter, she let out a deathly yell, echoing through his mind and clouding out even the demon's voice. She then lost her strength, falling to the floor and on her back, his body trembling and life fading quickly as it coated the ground lusciously.* She cried out as her eyes faded from there glimmering azure blue, to a pale white. "Why Drakion! Why!" She coughed up blood, splattering Drakion's young face, staining his face in his sin. Her screams tearing at his mind like claws to flesh. No matter how much he tried, no tears fell form his eyes, they simply stared at her, void of emotion. "D-Drak..i...on.." As the voice faded, so did the sanity of the child, screaming chaotically in his mind. The demon's voice whispered once more before leaving. "Don't let them control you. You are a demon. You are more powerful then them, they mock and spite you. Give in to your inner demon and let it carry you into who you should be. The demon you were meant to be." ---- His mind became black once more, a new setting. Drakion stood in the middle of a field that look like autumn time. A familiar location, it seem to be Westfall. On the beach he stood beside Trinitey, his first wife. He rose his hand to place on her cheek, the draenei smiling warmly at him with her bright blue eyes and dark brown hair flickering in the breeze. As Drakion open his mouth, about to speak, a loud echo would project through the area and warm blood would cover Drakion's face. Trinitey would fall lifeless at his feet, a bullet hole on the right side of her head, blood staining the sand quickly. Drakion's eyes widen, trembling in fear as she lie dead at his feet, yet no tears fell form his eyes. A man cloaked in black robe stood behind Drakion, his face shadowed by his hood. He spoke in a different voice, but still held a familiar demonic tone. "I told you to not allow these creatures control you... you are above them, these mortal, frail beings seek only to destroy you. Do not give into the warmth they fill your heart with, it is nothing more than a trap. It will weaken you and they -will- betray you. Give into the darkness within your heart, it is the only sanctum... let the demon inside you guide you and empower you. You -are- a demon, not a human." ---- His mind wiped and fell to pitch black once more, he now found himself by a lake, a familiar spot in Redridge. As he look around, by his side stood a short woman, holding his arm lovingly. Her armor was simular to his, endowed with skulls and ordain in chains, colored black. Foot steps of several are heard walk up behind him as they turn around. A squad of men gathered around them quickly, pulling rifles out and loading the hammer back, aiming at them. The woman stood infront of Drakion, her only words... "You won't --!" With no warning, explosions of gunpowder fill the air for a second and a dead silence followings. After a moment, the woman falls face first, in a pool of her own blood. Drakion could only look down with the same eyes he had gazed upon Trinitey with, once more, no tears came to his eyes. Time froze as the man in the robes stood back to back with Drakion, the same voice that spoke to him. "You disappoint me Drakion... you let yourself become attached to these mortal beings once more. You let yourself become soft and give into the false feeling of security of the warmth they provide. Stop allowing them to control you Drakion and become who you were meant to be... let it consume you... let the darkness engulf your every thought. Only then can you ever hope to posses the power you lust for. You are a demon Drakion... you are not one of them... you are not a human. Now strike these humans down... show no mercy." Time resume and the man was gone. Drakion stood over the corpse, his face shadowed by his hair, his body trembled visibly and his fist clutch tightly, blood dripping form his palms. Arcs of dark energy began to jolt upon Drakion's body. As his face rose to become visible, his eyes were purely black as they surged with the dark energy. He inhaled deeply as he projected a demonic scream that would shake the moral of the greatest warriors. He knelt down and leapt at the group of men. His mind abruptly turns to black once more. ---- His eyes open once more to be in the same spot, this time the men that once stood against him, now lie dead, in a pool of there own cold blood. Drakion was covered in the human blood from head to toe. His eyes had return to normal, scanning the bodies before stopping at the sound of the man in the black robe once more. Standing behind Drakion out of the ground of bodies. "You see now? Only once you embrace what you truly are, do you have the power to end the lives of those who oppose you. Never let them fool you. Never let them draw you in." Drakion rose his head with a new determination in his eyes and figure. He turns around to the robed figure and there in front of him stood his mother, his wife and the shorter woman. They spoke one at a time. "End those who try to stray you from your path and pull you from the darkness." "Do not let them fill our mind with false security and acceptance, you are not one of them." "Only once you have allowed it to consume you completely, can you have the strength to destroy those who dare stand in your way." As the last of the three speak, the black robed man spoke his final words before they all disperse into a cloud of black mist which quickly formed a arc way, void of light. "The darkness is your only sanctuary. Let it consume you and guide you. Remember, in the end, all that remains... is darkness." Drakion stood there silently for a moment. As he stared into the dark gateway, he finally moved forward and into the dark pit. *The mental images end* --End-- Category:Stories Category:Scornix's Stories